The Dark Spirit
by TheLastWalker
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy tried to live a normal life but he gets captured and used for testing, he becomes a immortal spirit. But meanwhile the Gods can't find Percy so they ask the Hunters to find him but they can't. After 10 years Percy escapes the Asylum. How will Olympus react when they find out what happened to their Hero? (PERCABETH NEVER HAPPEND) Percy/Artemis
1. An escape from Hell

**Hello everyone I wanted to make a story that was a Percy Jackson and Olympians crossover.**

**So here it is.**

**It's about Percy who lives a normal life after HOO but then gets captured and taken to some sort of Laboratory and is tested on. (PERCABETH NEVER HAPPENED)**

**Also I don't when I going to update to you guys will probably wait a long time :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians, all rights owned by Rick Riordan.**

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I don't own Outlast, all rights owned by Red Barrels.**

* * *

Percy Pov:

I was free. I managed to get out of the Asylum, something I though would be impossible but it was easy. I didn't know why I didn't try to get out in the first place.

I slowly limped out of the Asylum, my wounds healing as I went out of the door.

I got shot by some sort of giant weapon which hurt.

I laughed in joy as I felt the sun shining on me, I don't know how long it's been since I was outside. 10 years or maybe 9? I'm not sure.

I didn't care about anything for a moment, I was free from the hellish place. The place where they tortured me and tested me.

Stupid mortals they think they can do anything to anyone they want. They were too arrogant, they thought they could control what they made but they couldn't.

I was their most successful project. I was the second Walrider they made as I learnt from looking through files in the Asylum, the first I don't know what happened to him.

As I neared the gates outside of the Asylum, I blew the gate open and walked away from the Asylum. I didn't look back, I would never look back.

Since I was a Walrider I was immortal. I could keep healing my self and since I didn't need life support it could sustain me for eternity.

I was practically a god! A powerful one of course.

I was a demigod and the mortals never knew that so I am was x10 as powerful as their first Walrider.

Man I need a car, i'm starving and the nearest restaurant is miles away.

Well this will take a while...

* * *

Third Person:

10 years since anyone has seen the Hero of Olympus, Poseidon was in depression, the seas had been restless for years. Everyone thought Percy would come back himself, but he never did, it was like he disappeared off the face of Earth.

After a year of his disappearance people started to get worried. After 2 years Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track him down but they couldn't find him and after the 3rd year more people were searching for Percy but no luck.

People began to think Percy was captured or dead but Hades assured them that Percy was not dead.

After the 5th year people thought he would never return. It seemed like he cut himself out from the godly world.

Artemis was furious that he managed to evade the hunt for such a long time and what angered her more that he hurt Thalia with his disappearance. She had never been the same since his disappearance.

The Hunters were currently tracking Chimera outside of Canada but while they were walking, Artemis sensed a very strong presence of something a few kilometers away.

When they got there there they saw a creature unlike any other with frightening red eyes and some sort of black mist circling it, the only things you could see was a scythe coming out of the fog and the red eyes.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the monster "_So the Hunters came after me, it will be a pleasure destroying your Hunters, Artemis__"_

She narrowed her eyes at it and said "You will not hurt my hunters, monster"

A sinister laugh was heard from the monster then it whispered "_So be it"_

Suddenly every single hunters dropped unconscious

Artemis yelled "NO!" and rushed at the Monster at incredible speed but when she got close she stopped in her tracks started to hover, and was starting to choke, it was like something invisible had grabbed her neck and started choking her.

She struggled to breathe and right when she was about to lose consciousness some sort of black thing looking like it was made of shadows with VERY powerful aura surrounding it had suddenly picked up the monster and hurtled it at a tree making her fall and hit the ground.

The shadow stood there and looked at the monster

The Monster stood up said "_The hunters are mine"_

The shadow just went closer to it soundlessly and the monster got in a defensive position, which had no effect against it.

The shadow charged at it with impossible speed and threw it backwards hitting another tree.

The monster then tried to attack the shadow but it couldn't get a hit since all his swipes went through it. Then it shot some sort of black beam from its hand but still no effect.

It shrieked "_WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"_

The shadow just stood still for a moment then picked the monster up and threw him around and when he dropped the monster, sizzling black blood was coming from it.

The monster backed away in fear and whispered in a low voice "_Master will kill you for this__!"_

The shadow slowly got closer to it and then picked it up then suddenly ripped the whole monster in half, making it scream horribly in pain before dying, making black dust and blood fly everywhere.

Artemis slowly stood up and readied a arrow before yelling "What are you!"

Before anything happened the shadow just dissipated.

She muttered something to herself before running back to help her Hunters.

* * *

**Muhahahahahha i'm so cruel**

**Well that's all for today. Stay tuned for more!**

**Also if your going to tell me to update faster... **

**stfu I can update whenever I want.**

**If I don't update in a long time then you can slap me.**

**TheLastWalker signing off.**


	2. My fate is shitty

**Hi guys here's the second chapter**

**Sorry if the characters are OCC i'm not really a good writer. Also i'm probably going to edit this after I post it **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians, all rights owned by Rick Riordan.**

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I don't own Outlast, all rights owned by Red Barrels.**

* * *

**Percy Pov:**

I had to run. I didn't want Artemis to get me because she would probably kill me.

I had recently saved her and her Hunters from some sort of monster I have never seen.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, hoping she wouldn't sense me and try to go after me.

Sadly, I was wrong, a silver arrow shot past my face at incredible speed, embedding itself in a tree.

I cursed in Greek multiple time and hoped that she would stop following me but again I was wrong. She chased me for at least 10 kilometres before I started to get tired.

She still was chasing me and was starting to catch up.

Thankfully I had a small and very dark fog wrapping around me making her not able to see me and not know who I am.

Suddenly I tripped and fell, hurting my face.

When I turned over Artemis had an arrow readied right in front of my face, then she seethed "You have ONE chance to give me a reason why I should not kill you"

"Actually I have two reasons" before she could say anything else, I started to say "first of all I saved your life, and my second reason is that the gods would be very angry if they found out you killed me.".

She narrowed her eyes even more before saying "And why would they be angry?"

"Because they have been searching for me for 10 years"

Artemis eyes widened as she realized who I was, and I used that as a distraction.

Riptide never appeared in my pocket when I was in the Asylum so I hoped my sword was still in my pocket like it used to be, because I really needed it right now and when I tried. I felt a pen in my pocket.

I screamed "YES!" inside my head right after I hit Artemis on the head really quickly knocking her out.

"Thank Hades you didn't catch me" Percy said before turning around and running away. I knew that this wasn't the last time I would see them.

First stop, Home.

* * *

**At Olympus:**

The god were all sitting on their thrones waiting for one person, Artemis.

Zeus was starting to get impatient, and Apollo frowned because Artemis never was late for a meeting.

"Hermes go get Artemis, she is late for the meeting" Zeus snapped.

Hermes disappeared and then one second later appeared with an unconscious Artemis in his arms.

Apollo rushed towards her and started heal her. When she woke up which was like 2 seconds later, she got up really fast and punched Apollo in the stomach making him fall over and start wheezing.

When he got back up he shouted angrily "Who did this to you?!" Ignoring the fact that she just punched him.

She murmured someone's name but he couldn't hear her since she was so quiet. Truthfully she didn't want to admit that a boy knocked her out.

"Can you say it louder?"

"I think it was Perseus..." spoke Artemis

Right when she said that Poseidon perked up and yelled "You saw my son!?"

Artemis looked down after standing up and said "I think I saw him"

"Where is he?!" shouted Poseidon "I want to know where my son is!"

She started to shifted uneasily and slowly said "I couldn't catch him."

"But... How?!"Poseidon spoke, confused.

"My Hunters were unconscious, something I have never seen attacked us before and it defeated all my hunters and me, somehow." she said looking down a bit ashamed. Her hunters were supposed to be powerful but all of them were beating by one monster

"Then how did yo"

"How did it look like?" interrupted Athena.

"It looked like it was covered in shadows, all I could see was it's eyes which were dark red and a scythe in his hands."

At that point Athena looked down and started thinking of what it could be and how it managed to defeat Artemis and her Hunters.

Apollo repeated "Artemis how did you defeat it?

She shifted uncomfortably and spoke in a quieter voice "I didn't something else did."

(**Seemed like a good place to finish but too short.)**

"Then what saved you and your Hunters?" Apollo questioned.

"I don't know... it was looked like some sort of shadow, that looked like it was made from raw energy.

And so a very long discussion had takes place in Olympus.

* * *

**Percy Pov: (1 DAY LATER)**

Finally I arrived at New York.

Everything was normal like always except for occasionally monsters attacking me and meeting a instant death.

Once I reached my apartment I wished I never did.

I went upstairs to knock on the door and when the door opened. Someone I didn't recognize answered.

"Umm hello is there someone called Sally Blofis?"

The woman just frowned and said "Sally Blofis and her family died in a fire 4 years ago, why?"

At that point I wanted to cry. I said in a emotionless tone "no reason" before running away.

I wanted to scream and shout at the gods for letting my parents die.

I knew I would never get them back. I fell to my knees and sobbed and shouted WHY at the top of my lungs.

Why me?

Why does it have to be me?!

I stood up and wiped the tears away.

Crying won't bring them back. Nothing will.

I looked up and said "Why are the fates so cruel?"

* * *

**Is it good? I probably edit it.**

**Well that's all for today. Stay tuned for more!**

**Please review favorite and follow.**

**TheLastWalker signing out!**


End file.
